MINE
by HyunnK.V
Summary: :: SUMMARY :: Jongin bukan anak baik, bukan berarti ia adalah anak nakal tapi kebencian terhadap sang Ayah mempertemukannya dengan beberapa pemuda asing yang mengusik kehidupan tentramnya. "KAI UKE FANFIC"


Diantara semua yang ia benci di dunia ini, Jongin akui ia membenci Ayahnya sendiri.

Terdengar seperti dirinya durhaka, kan?

Tapi jika kalian mendengar alasan di balik dirinya membenci Ayah kandungnya sendiri, apa julukan itu masih melekat ya?

_But, whatever_... tanggapan atau reaksi apapun yang akan kalian berikan nantinya, ia tidak akan pernah peduli dan selamanya tidak akan pernah.

Ganggang kulkas yang di genggamnya segera ia lepas dengan memberi sedikit dorongan kecil guna menutup kulkas.

Sekaleng bier yang ia ambil segera di tegaknya habis melewati kerongkongan memasuki lambungnya yang belum terisi makanan selain air putih beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sebelah tangan yang memegang kaleng bier yang kini kosong, segera ia remas kaleng tersebut hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya asal, berbaur dengan beberapa kaleng bier yang berserakan di lantai.

"Pak Tua menyedihkan itu hanya bisa menyuruh saja. Sementara diaー ARGHH, memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan membuat perutku mual saja" keluhnya seraya memasang wajah jijik ketika mendengar suara cicitan kelelawar yang terdengar jelas, berasal dari luar.

"Sejak kapan di kota ini ada kelelawar? Jika di tempat Pak Tua itu sih kemungkinan ada, tapi iniー"

Matanya segera beralih ke arah pintu dimana suara ketukan yang terdengar di ketuk secara brutalーatau kenyataannya memang seperti itu, mengganggu acara berpikirnya.

Tangannya segera meraih sepasang sarung tangan dan memasangnya secara asal.

Bibir tebalnya tak henti menyumpah serapah orang yang bertamu malam-malam kerumahnya dan membuat suara bising yang mengganggu telinga.

CKLEKK

Jongin menatap beberapa orang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintunya dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya yang tampak jelas.

Terbesit satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannyaー

"Siapa kalian?"

.

.

* * *

**:: MINE |** **KAI**** UKE FANFIC ::**

Story by **HyunnK.V**

Warn!

Typo(s), YAOI, Out of Character, Crack Couple, Bad Story, the story doesn't match the tittle, etc

Saya sudah beri peringatan bagi yang tidak menyukai Kai UKE!Bottom atau saya sendiri, yang masih keras kepala untuk baca jangan ngeflame secara keras.

.

THIS STRORY AND IDEA IS MINE

.

**_REMAKE FF I'AM... AND MYSTERIOUS NAMJA  
_**

.

DON'T PLAGIAT

* * *

.

.

Langkah Jongin semakin memberat, meski kini tujuan telah di depan mata. Pikirannya masih melayang pada beberapa pemuda bertubuh tinggi ーbukan berarti dia mengatakan dirinya pendekー yang datang kerumahnya dengan ekspresi sulit terbaca.

Ketika dirinya bertanya, bukan menjawab mereka justru masuk tanpa di persilahkan dan dengan semena-mena menggunakan tempatnya.

Ckk... Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk meneriaki mereka, Jongin memilih mengambil kunci motornya dan mengenakan sepatunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah nyamannya yang di huni oleh pemuda asing.

Bau alkohol segera merasuk kepenciumannya yang tajam, suara bising yang memekakan telinga ia hiraukan, tujuan Jongin datang ke Club malam ini hanya satu.

"Sayang, kau datang?"

Seorang perempuan berpakaian minim dengan rambut coklatnya yang tergerai indah, mengelus dada bidang Jongin yang hanya terbalut kaos putih polos.

CUP

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, Jongin meraih tengkuk Krystal ーperempuan berpakaian minimー dan mencumbunya ganas.

Krystal pun membalas tak kalah ganas dengan kedua tangan yang kini melingkar indah di leher Jongin dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ketika Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggendongnya ala koala.

Jongin beserta sang partner ーKrystal, berlalu dari tempat bising itu menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak di sebelah meja bar.

Beberapa pasang mata yang sejak awal memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya hingga menghilang di balik pintu, saling bertukar pikiran melalui tatapan mereka.

"Hei, kau masih yakin dengan hal ini?"

Pemuda yang duduk paling ujung membuka suara, sepasang matanya menatap kearah perempuan berpakaian kekurangan bahan yang balik menatapnya nakal.

"Jika kau takut, kau bisa balik ke Transylvania kapanpun kau mau. Dasar Penakut"

Pemuda lainnya bertubuh lebih mungil menyahut dengan panggilan mengejek di akhir, memainkan gelas cocktail yang entah sejak kapan ia pesan dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Penakut katamu? Jaga ucapanmu, siapa yang berteriak ketakutan terhadap hewan bernama kecoak itu? Sekali lagi bicara aneh-aneh, kauー"

"Diamlah atau siap-siap kupatahkan leher kalian berdua"

Pemuda bersurai blonde yang sejak tadi memilih diam, membuka suara dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

Kedua pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kesal dan menutup rapat mulut mereka masih belum ingin kehilangaan tulang leher indah masing-masing.

"Sepertinya calon sekutu kita kali ini akan lebih menyusahkan" keluh pemuda bercoat hitam pada pemuda yang baru saja tiba dan merampas minuman pemuda bertubuh mungil yang menatapnya ganas.

PRANGG

"Hei, bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?"

Tak jauh dari tempat para pemuda tampan ini duduk, seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja menabrak pemuda yang sibuk meringis sakit saat lengan kirinya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kekerasan yang terjadi di Night Club, tak sedikit menimbulkan korban luka yang sibuk meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan yang mereka terima.

"Kris, jauhkan Baekhyun dari tempat ini dan segera carikan dia mangsa. Aku akan keluar lebih dahulu, tempat ini membuatku muak"

Pemuda paling ujung segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar. Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang disebut namanya meracau tak jelas dengan kedua tangan di tahan oleh pemuda berambut blonde yang di panggil Kris.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengs*k" umpat Baekhyun dengan kedua mata semerah darah dan sepasang taring yang mengintip di balik mulut tipisnya.

"Sialan, jika ini Transylvania mereka semua sudah menjadi makan malamku sekarang" keluh pemuda yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, beranjak mengikuti jejak pemuda sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian berdua tetap disini?"

Kris melirik pemuda bercoat hitam dan pemuda berambut hitam yang memasang ekspresi tak kalah datar dan dingin seperti dirinya yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sofa.

"Darah, AKU MAU DARAH IDIOT" teriak Baekhyun tak terkendali.

"Urusi saja Outcast* itu seperti yang diakatakan Luhan, sebelum dia membuat repot"

Mendengar ucapan dingin yang keluar dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, Kris memilih meninggalkan keduanya tetap dengan mengekang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, Hun?"ーpemuda bercoat hitam memandang kepergian sosok menjulang Kris yang sedikit -sangat- kerepotan mengurus Baekhyun yang mengamuk dan membuat beberapa orang ketakutan.

"Hn"

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya yang di hadiahi tatapan bingung yang ia hiraukan, kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat pemuda yang sebelumnya menjadi objek pengelihatannya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau mau menyusul, pemuda manis itu?"

"..."

Sudah ratusan tahun ia hidup dengan pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sehun itu, namun ia tak pernah bisa membaca apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Hei, tunggu aku"

Melihat Sehun ikut menghilang di pintu yang sama, Chanyeol -pemuda bercoat hitam- segera menyusul keberadaan teman ratusan tahunnya.

* * *

**:: MINE ::**

* * *

Jongin menatap partnernya malam ini dalam diam, mengalihkan manik coklat tuanya menelusuri ruangan yang menjadi saksi kegiatan 'panas' keduanya yang jauh dari kata rapi.

Sebelah tangan di rasa membelai punggung polosnya yang masih belum mengenakan pakaian.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Krys. Aku sudah cukup untuk malam ini" ucapnya dengan nada datar dan beranjak dari duduknya, mendapat dengusan kesal dari sang perempuan yang hanya membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan selembar selimut tipis.

"Ckk, kau selalu dingin padaku Jongin"

Krystal mengambil sesuatu dari pakaian berbahan minim yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di sebelahnya dan membakar ujung lalu menyelipkan di sela bibir bengkaknya.

"Mau?"

Jongin yang telah mengenakan kaos beserta celana panjang yang telah melakat di tubuhnya, melirik sejenak barang yang di sodorkan Krystal kepadanya.

"Kau masih merokok?"

"_Oh come on, don't say like you a good boy_" runtuk Krystal yang mendapat endikan bahu dari sang lawan bicara.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menemuiku dan menyerangku, Kim?" lanjutnya sembari menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Orang tua itu menyuruhku untuk kembali bersekolah dan mencarikan seseorang untuknya"

Jongin yang mendengar suara kekehan dari Krystal, segera mendelik tajam kearah perempuan itu, merasa tersinggung.

"_Calm down_, Jong. Jadi, kau masih memusuhi Ayahmu? _How like kid you're_"

"_Shut up bi*ch_, dan hentikan kekehan menyedihkanmu"

Jongin mengambil botol wisky yang tergeletak diatas meja dan meneguknya langsung dari botol minuman berakohol yang telah terbuka penutupnya tersebut.

"Terserah. Lalu, hubungannya denganku?"

Pemuda berambut dark brown itu menghentikan kegiatannya menegak minuman keras itu dan terlihat berpikir.

"Siapkan saja kebutuhanku selama di sekolah dan perjalananku ke Rumania. Aku akan segera berangkat ke Kota menjijikkan itu guna mengirim paket setelah 2 minggu bersekolah"

Krystal yang mendengarnya mengangguk, menyisir untaian rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Kau yakin hanya 2 minggu akan bersekolah? Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan bangku pendidikan, tidakkah kau ingin berlama-lama?"

"Jangan membuatku menarik lidahmu, Krys. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Semoga orang-orang aneh itu sudah pergi dari rumah nyamanku"

Jongin meletakkan botol whisky yang telah kosong ke atas meja dan berjalan sedikit linglung ke arah pintu.

"Apa kau baru mengatakan sesuatu, Jong?" tanya Krystal ketika hanya gumaman samar dari pemuda berkulit tan yang merasuk di telinganya.

"Tidak ada"

Ia memutar knop pintu pelan dan matanya seketika membulat.

"K-Kalian berdua?! YAKK, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!?"

Sehun yang tengah bersender pada dinding dan Chanyeol yang mengotak-atik sesuatu di tangannya, segera menatap Jongin yang memasang wajah horror.

"Kau harus pulang"

Itu suara pemuda berambut hitam berwajah flat di rumahnya, ya Jongin pernah mendengar pemuda itu bersuara sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya.

Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang dan menatap keduanya tajam yang terlihat tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Siapa kalian hingga seenaknya mencampuri hidupku?"

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara, karena bagian itu seharusnya aku yang melakukannya. Tapi berpindah posisi tidak ada salahnya"

Jongin menatap bingung pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang tak bisa ia proses maksud dari ucapannya, hingga tubuhnya kini terasa melayang.

"IDIOT!? APA-APAAN INI? BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUHKU!?" Pekik Jongin ketika kini tubuhnya berada di pundak pemuda tinggi yang hanya menyentuh telinganya yang sedikit berdengung atas teriakan Jongin di dekat telinganya yang lebar.

PLAKK

Kedua mata Jongin membola dan Sehun yang melihatnya tak ambil pusing atas perlakuan Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"K-KAU!? BERANI SEKALI MENYENTUH BOKONG SEXYKU IDIOT!?"

PLAKK

"Diamlah, kau bias membuatku tuli" sungut Chanyeol sembari mengikuti Sehun yang telah berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang bisa diam jika ada yang menyentuh bokongnya, kau sungguh idiot"

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku" lanjut Jongin dengan kedua tangan di gunakan memukul punggung Chanyeol sekeras ia mampu.

Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan perutnya melilit mual karena minuman alkohol sebelumnya di tambah tubuhnya di balik seperti sekarang, ia tidak janji bisa menahanー

PLAKK

"Kubilang kau diam saja"

"HUWEKKー"

ーmuntahannya.

Kali ini mata Chanyeol yang melotot ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya berada di dekatnya.

"KAU MEMUNTAHI CELANA KESAYANGANKU!?"

"A-Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menurunkanku. Dan ini balasan karena sudah 3 kali memukul bokong sexyku" ujar Jongin tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan memukul punggung Chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku raksasa idiot" lanjutnya yang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah berdemo.

"DIAM!?"

Suara berat Chanyeol yang berteriak cukup membuat Jongin berjengit kaget untuk sejenak, namunー

"Turunkan aku. Turunkan aku"

Ia tetap memprotes turun dengan nada yang sama hanya saja suaranya ia perkecil, takut mendengar suara om-om pedofil yang berteriak menggelegar seperti tadi dan membuat takut.

Di depan sana Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku seseorang di pundak Chanyeol.

"Salahmu juga tak membawanya dalam keadaan tak sadar, idiot"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Berminat untuk review?

_**HyunnK.V**_** | 2015.04.27**


End file.
